Mothers Eyes
by Katalinia
Summary: Basically, Zagato and Lantis' past. A little lengthier then I expected, demo...


Mother's Eyes   
By: Katalinia   
  
  
Disclaimer: I owneth not Magic Knight Rayearth, nor any of its characters. I ^DO^ own Violet, Ryuu, and Clef's pony! So don't take 'em without asking!   
  
  
"It's almost over, Violet! Just one more push! You can do it, love!" the black-haired, blue-eyed, tanned man told his wife, who was laying on their bed in labor. He was repeating what the midwife was saying, as his wife was obviously not listing.   
She groaned loudly as she gave the last push, the midwife catching the child as it came into the world. Her sky-blue hair that fell to her mid-back was drenched in sweat. Her violet eyes, which stood out drastically on her lightly tanned skin, reflected tiredness from the birthing, but joy at seeing her newborn son out-shone that.   
"Oh, Ryuu! He's...beautiful!" the woman, Violet, whispered.   
"Hai, koibito, he is. He looks just as his brother did at birth." her husband, Ryuu, replied.   
"Otangi, call him in." Violet asked Ryuu, still looking at the violet eyes of her son.   
"Zagato! Come here!" Ryuu called his eldest son.   
A young boy all but ran in and was at his father's side in seconds. The boy, Zagato, had his father's dark hair and tanned skin, but had his mothers violet eyes. His hair was longer then most boys, reaching to about his waist and tied just below his neck. He had messy bangs that fell into his violet eyes a little.   
"Zagato, this is your little brother." his mother told him after inviting him onto the bed.   
"My brother?" he said, looking into the baby's eyes that matched his own and him mothers. "What is his name?"   
Violet looked to Ryuu, as he had named Zagato and she thought he'd like to name his second son as well. When he just looked back to her, however, she smiled radiantly and looked back to Zagato, who was pushing the baby's hair away from his face.   
"His name is," she paused, thinking for a moment while Zagato and Ryuu looked at her curiously. "His name is Lantis." she after a moment, smiling at her littler boy.   
"Lantis. I like it." Ryuu said, sitting one the edge of the bed and hugging his wife around the shoulders.   
"Lantis." Zagato said, smiling at his little brother. "I like it, too, Mama." he said.   
Ryuu then looked at both of his boys. They both had the same skin tone, hair color, and eye color. He smiled and chuckled a bit before saying: "You know, when Lantis gets older, I think he and Zagato will be mistaken for twins."   
"Really?" Zagato asked, already making plans.   
"Oh, no. Lantis will look much like you, Zagato, but he will NOT be a troublemaker. Besides, you'll find that it's not always as fun as it seems it will be."   
The family sat there for a while Lantis nursed. When he finished and Violet had burped him, Zagato asked quietly: "Mama, can I hold him?"   
Violet looked at him, smiling slightly, before saying yes and telling him how to.   
  
*Zagato is now sixteen, and Lantis is fourteen*   
  
Violet lay on the bed, breathing heavily. Lantis and Zagato sat on each side of her. Lantis held her hand while Zagato used a cold rag to try to bring down her fever. It wasn't working, but it also didn't get worse.   
She looked up at her two boys, her violet eyes filled with pain and her pail blue hair almost silvery white. Her skin, usually lightly tanned, was seemingly transparent, and she was dangerously thin.   
"My darlings." she said to her children, her voice weak, raspy, and dry. "I will not last much longer."   
Both of her children's violet eyes widened and filled with sadness and fear. "You're...You're going to go where Father went?" Lantis asked, sounding very insecure.   
She nodded, and Zagato and Lantis started to cry silently. Their father had died only a year ago, and now they were about to loose their mother as well.   
"Before...before I go, I have something to give both of you." she said, barely whispering. "For you, my dear Zagato, I give you an ancient magic passed down in our family: The power to create a mashin." As she said this, Zagato felt a new power radiate into him. "This magic will only work when everything; your heart, soul, and will; wish for one thing above all others. After that, the mashin is yours to command for the rest of your life."   
After she finished this, she went into another coughing spell; one that lasted longer then any she had had before. After it was over, she gasped for air for a few minutes.   
"Lantis," she said weakly, barely able to open her eyes again. "Take my pendant off of my neck. It is yours now. It will protect you," she paused as she gasped in pain, her breathing deepening. "...and one day, it will protect the one you love as well."   
Lantis removed the pendant from her neck and put it around his. Violet smiled, and closed her eyes for the last time.   
  
*Years later...*   
  
Guru Clef sighed. It was getting boring, going through all of these villages to try to find someone even ^close^ to being worth of the position of Sol and/or someone for the Kailu position.   
He told the beast he rode on; a creamy white pony (C'mon, people, you really expect lil' Clef ta get on a ^horse^? Besides, the pony's big for a pony, so there!); to stop as they reached the clearing to the next village. All of the houses were strewn out all over the meadow.   
^This should be interesting.^ he thought, directing the pony to go around the meadow so he could start on the other end. This was the last place he was stopping at.   
As he came out, the first thing he saw was a young man with long black hair that was tied about halfway down his back. He was very tanned. All he had on were some pants and a tunic with the sleeves rolled up. He was cutting wood.   
^There is a strong aura around this man. Perhaps he could be trained for Sol.^ Clef thought to himself.   
"Excuse me, Guru." came a deep, almost melancholy voice from his right. Clef looked over there to see another young man, younger then the first, with the same skin and hair color, only this mans hair was kept short with bangs hanging slightly over his eyes. He also had oddly colored eyes; They were a deep violet.   
"Yes?"   
"What brings you to our humble village? When the elder saw you and your beast over there," the man said, indicating the other end of the clearing. "He was worried that there was something...wrong."   
Clef looked at the young man. He, too, had a strong aura. It was different from the firsts, however, as it felt more like a Kailu's then a Sol's.   
"No, nothing is the matter." Clef said. He had expected the young man to nod and walk back to the elder, but he, instead, just stood there, like he knew the Guru had some questions. Clef decided to take advantage of the man's silent offer.   
"Tell me, what is your name?" Clef asked, carefully gauging the mans reaction.   
"I am called Lantis." he replied. The man, Lantis, didn't seem to be shocked or suspicious, be he kept his face so bland it was hard to tell.   
"Well, Lantis, do you know who he is?" Clef asked, indicating the other man, who was now looking at them.   
"Lantis, why...?" he asked, looking slightly confused.   
^His voice sounds almost like Lantis'. Are they related?^ Clef wondered.   
"Come here and introduce yourself." Lantis said, his voice as bland as his face.   
The man did so, walking up to Clef and bowing while saying: "My name is Zagato. It is an honor to meet you, Guru-san."   
Clef nodded, then studied the two men. They looked too much alike for it to just be chance. Then Zagato spoke up, as if he knew what Clef was thinking.   
"We are brothers."   
"I see." he said, then looked to his left, where a set of grave markers where. There was an odd aura around them. "If it is not too much trouble, may I take a look at those grave markers?"   
Lantis spoke up quickly, as if he didn't want to go over there. "They are our parents. The larger one is our fathers, Ryuu, and the smaller is our mothers, Violet." he said, ignoring the look Zagato was giving him.   
"Violet," Clef muttered to himself. Then he looked back at Zagato's and Lantis' eyes. His own blue eyes widened in shock.   
"Is something wrong, Guru?" Zagato asked.   
"Tell me, did your mother have pale skin, sky-blue hair, and violet eyes?"   
"How could you have known that, Guru?" Lantis asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.   
"Your mother," Clef said, keeping his voice loud enough so that only Zagato and Lantis could hear. "was one of the people who helped create the Mashin." At this point, the brothers eyes bugged out.   
"Which one?" Zagato chocked out.   
"Rayearth, Lord of Fire." Clef replied.   
^So, that's why...^ Zagato thought to himself.   
"I have a feeling you wish to train us." Lantis said, going strait to the point.   
Clef looked at him in surprise, but nodded. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the briefest hint of joy in the young man's face, but if it was there, it was quickly dispelled.   
Zagato also seemed to be equally as quick. "What were you planning on training us for? Sol and Kailu?" The last part was in-joke, so both went into shock at Clef's nod, missing his bemused expression.   
"Which...?" Zagato said, not able to say anything else.   
"From what I sense from your aura's, I believe you, Zagato, would be perfect for a Sol, and you, Lantis, a Kailu, though I have a feeling you could also be a Sol." Clef said, smiling.   
By that time, Zagato and Lantis were also smiling. They agreed to train with Clef, and along the way meet Alcione, who was also training with Clef.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The rest is history:   
  
Lantis left Cephiro because of his brothers foolish choice so he wouldn't be part of it. He went to Autozam and befriended Eagle Vision, commander of the Autozamian fleet.   
  
Zagato kidnapped/sent Emerade into total seclusion. She then summoned the Legendary Magic Knights to kill her. In the end, neither survived and the Magic Knights went back to their world, guilt stricken, only to return and make things right with them and the world called Cephiro.   
  
Lantis returned from Autozam and meet the Magic Knights for the first time.   
  
He also followed in his brothers footsteps a little. He fell in love with the next pillar, Hikaru. However, he didn't choose death like his brother did.   
  
And who knows? Maybe one day Hikaru and Lantis will be reunited and live like Zagato and Emerade had wanted to.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well, in my opinion, the ending sucked, but that's me. I also think that the kind-of-middle middle part sucked, and the only part I really liked was the beginning, but....   
What's an author to do?   
Well, anyways, hope it entertained you. Ja ne!   
  
~~Katalinia~~


End file.
